


Devil May Care | Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood

by jupiterborn



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Comfort/Angst, Courting Rituals, Demon Courting, Devils, Downworlder Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Downworlder Friendships, Downworlders, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairies, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other, Overprotective, Pain, Party, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Scars, Torture, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlocks, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterborn/pseuds/jupiterborn
Summary: In an alternate version of the Shadowhunter World, the Devil rules the Downworlders and decides it's about time his subjects meet his dear son, Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 58





	Devil May Care | Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this is an AU fic; I had a lot of fun writing this so hope you enjoy :).

Endless giggles and whispers could be heard around the room. Hushed squeals, concealed out of reverence to the occasion, remained in throats behind rose-tinted lips. Littering the gold-engulfed hall were all the prominent, wealthy Downworlders and their children. Sons and daughters with any assortment of wings, horns, claws, fangs, and fur, riddled the extensive floor but nobody dared get too loud. Everyone nervously shuffled round and round, as one tends to do in the Devil’s grandiose estate, fearing the big man and his retaliation. None had previously ventured here and returned but tonight was a special occasion, one that would no doubt go down in every creature’s history. Tonight they were to meet the Devil’s son.  


He had been hidden away from the Shadow world until then. The Devil typically kept to himself, a constant looming presence in Downworlders lives but he typically kept his hands clean. Though one word from him and cities could be reduced to nothing. Rubble, blown away by the wind out of existence. The son had been raised under his father’s strict tutelage. Most in the Shadow world considered the rumors of a Devil junior to be just that, rumors created by the demons to instill more fear into the Downworlders’ souls, or lack thereof. None but the demons that served him were allowed to view the spawn of Satan. Until tonight.  


A horn sounded and the stench of demons filled the air, signalling the Downworlders to look towards the grand staircase, down which was rolling a deep red carpet, the color too close to that of blood to be imitation. The ceiling and all dark corners were brimming with demons, their sheer amount creating a swirling mass of putrid stench. Some swung from the chandelier, creating shadows on the floor but steering clear away from the fires, forged directly from the pits of hell, that swirled in the place of candles. More humanoid demons hustled amongst the Downworlders, many a possessed mortal milling in the space, condemned to death from the second the creature entered their mind. A wave of mind-crushing fear swept over the crowd. Involuntary gasps and whimpers left the Downworlders’ lips, the Devil had announced his arrival. His eminence appeared at the top of the stairs, though he made no moves to descend into the masses, instead the shadows behind him seemed to gather and create a throne of nothing but darkness upon which he sat and observed the waiting crowd.  


“Welcome,” his voice reverberated throughout the hall, commanding the attention of even the youngest Downworlders, their scrubby hands stopping mid bothering whomever they were on at the moment. “As you all know, I have recently been gifted a child. One whom is my own flesh and blood and one whom I’ve raised as such alone until this point. Of you gathered here today, very few have laid eyes on him or even believed him to be more than myth. Today I not only introduce him to all you of import in the Downworld but I ask you to raise your glasses for my dearest son’s eighteenth birthday. I introduce to you my son, to be known by you for the time being as Alec.”  


A tall figure came out from behind one of the large pillars framing the staircase and stood at the top, seemingly dazed and clearly unused to the amount of people staring back at him. He quickly regained his composure, however, broad shoulders squared back, and began to descend the steps. He bore no resemblance to his father save for the raven black hair that fell into his eyes as he walked, eyes that nobody dared meet and as soon as his foot touched the ground floor, the crowd parted, too unused to mixing with the Devil, let alone his son, to try at any type of greeting. The son frowned slightly but then quickly raised his arms, restarting the music which allowed the guests to resume what they were previously doing without seeming too rude.  


xXx  


It was ironic really, that the Devil’s son bore such resemblance to the Angels that Magnus had seen in his lifetime. His skin pale, as if molded from the clouds of heaven, it looked as though it would never withstand the hellfire that his father lived and breathed. The boy’s eyes were a startling blue, the contrast made even more drastic when he stood in the blood-and-gold tinged hall. Only his hair denoted any connection to the king of demons and even that, when combined with the rest of his features, seemed more angelic than demonic in nature. His father’s looming presence was the only thing keeping every single one of the Downworlders in the room off of him. They would all no doubt jump at the chance to influence someone who had such close relations with the Devil and seemed so easy to mold.  


“You know I’m not so easy to mold, my father sure did try over all these years without much luck.” a voice next to Magnus said.  


Turning, the warlock almost dropped the champagne flute that was currently very nearly shattered between his palm. His cat eyes came face to face with the son’s striking blue eyes. Practically every feature on the boy’s face smirked back at Magnus, making his anger flare, a spark passing between his fingers itching to wipe the expression off the demon child’s face.  


“And my name is Alec. Not once in that internal monologue of yours did you call me by name. Just Devil’s son this, demon boy that. A. L. E. C. Alec. Don’t worry I’m not Blood Mary and won’t appear if you say my name three times. Though I could if you wanted me to.”  


At that the boy winked and looked expectantly at Magnus, awaiting an introduction on his part.  


“Nice to meet you, Alec.” He made sure to enunciate every letter and stare deep into the boy’s eyes, either to get on his nerves or appease him, Magnus did not know. “The name’s Magnus.”  


“Why hello Magnus, it is my utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He spoke in his father’s peculiar English, a mix of formality and belittling. “Now I’m very sorry but I have to make my rounds, introduce myself to some more handsome men and women.”  


“Naturally, the pleasure’s all mine,” the shift from formality to amusement startling Magnus into being able to do nothing but mirror the demon boy’s English.  


_Wait, did he just call me handsome? _  
__

____

____

When Magnus flicked his gaze to Alec, the boy glanced back at him, a faint smile playing on his lips that made the warlock think his suspicions were correct.  


xXx  


Alec had never been around so many people. He’d spent the past eighteen years of his life under his father’s watchful eye and surrounded only by the occasional demon sent to gather him or prepare him to see his father. None of the demons, even those that looked more human than monster, dared speak to him, always under strict orders from his father. Many a complaint had been met with his father’s piercing, fiery gaze and sharp words, “they don’t deserve to speak to someone of your stature. You mustn’t make friends with those who you will one day rule.”  


One day being an unknown faraway time. They were both immortal, for the ruler of hell couldn’t just up and die one day. The only way the Devil himself would die is if someone killed him and that was very hard, to say the least. Alec himself hadn’t really figured out if he was immortal or not, he assumed so but nobody had ever given him a straight answer on the matter. Honestly, he didn’t think anybody knew, including his father. This was the Devil’s first and only child, he hadn’t had much previous experience in the matter.  


Everyone at the function strayed away from him as soon as he stepped onto the ground floor, his father’s reputation preceding him. Besides, there wasn’t much point in socializing with them anyways, he wouldn’t be seeing any of them again for any good reason. This whole party was a show, a move his father chose to scare people even more. To show them the one who would eventually, undoubtedly be sent out to torture and kill many of them. He knew what they all thought of him, their inner dialogue echoed all around him. If he hadn’t had previous practice with listening to all his father’s demons’ thoughts Alec’s mind would’ve been swept away and completely shattered, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of voices piercing his mind right now.  


Plenty of girls around him saw him as attractive. How could they not? Alec thought to himself, a smile playing on his lips. That warlock Magnus had surprised him, the way he so casually talked with the Devil’s son, not in the trembling, piss-their-pants way that everyone else he’d attempted to make conversation with did. He was pretty nice to look at too, his eyes captivated Alec, the boy having never seen anything put completely black orbs and his own blue eyes.  


“Oh my god, the things I’d let him do to me. Imagine, the Devil’s son lifting your hands up against the wall with one hand, the other clamping around your-”  
Alec whipped around and made eye contact with the person whose head that was coming from. She turned to stare at him, face turning red no doubt from what she was thinking. _Oh how much she’d blush if she knew I could hear everything she just thought. _  
__

____

____

She was fey, her long, lithe frame and pale lavender skin revealing so, as well as the tips of her pointed ears that showed through parts of her hair. Part of her deep brown hair was braided to resemble a crown atop her head and she wore a short white dress, a belt of silver used to cinch her waist and emphasize her curves. The transparency left little to the imagination, Alec could see just about everything and, as he hadn’t been raised around any females, he savored staring at every inch of her. Though, oddly, he didn’t want to do all those things that she was thinking of to her, he just revelled in her beauty, nobody around him had ever looked anything like her. His interest in her only piqued when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of golden cat eyes. Magnus was keeping a close eye on Alec.  


“Why hello beautiful, and what might your name be?” he kissed the faerie’s hand, her petite hand feeling silky in his calloused palms.  


Her steel grey eyes stared back at him, mouth partially open behind which a set of razor sharp teeth sat. She was hauntingly beautiful.  


“Eifain.”  


“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” his grip on her hand did not falter and his other hand raised to tuck a stray lock of brown behind her ear. “The things I’d do to you.”  


He felt her body shudder in anticipation but she didn’t utter a word, knowing she couldn’t tell a lie made her especially vulnerable in a situation like this. Little did she know, she didn’t have to say anything for him to know exactly what she was thinking. Someone stepped into their personal space, breaking the spell that held their eyes together. Alec smirked as the warlock's tanned hand snaked around the faerie’s waist, hovering above her actual body.  


“Hello Eifain, is the Devil’s son bothering you?” Magnus looked into the Fair One’s eyes, feigning worry but Alec could plainly see the smirk radiating through his cat-eye slits.  


Eifain shook her head, mumbling something about how she was thoroughly enjoying his presence, looking back up to Alec but the boy’s attention had already flitted to Magnus and Magnus alone. She let out a huff and maneuvered out of Magnus’s arm, calling one of the waiters for a drink and hurrying away from the two, her presence clearly unwanted. The warlock and Devil’s son just stared at each other, taking in the other’s being. Alec couldn’t help but lick his lips, he’d never experienced attraction before as he was never faced with anyone but demons and all of them had a peculiar scent that put Alec off of even the most aesthetic of them. But there was something different in Magnus. He had some demon in him but he wasn’t demonic in nature, his scent all but proving that. Sandalwood.  


Alec felt a burn that nothing but hellfire could produce on the back of his neck. His father. Just as he felt it, a hush fell over the room. The Devil had risen and when Alec looked up at him he could feel the rage radiating off of his father, it engulfed the room, making some of the more sensitive denizens of Downworld cower, unused to feeling the Devil’s fits of rage so directly.  


“Thank you all for coming to the party,” the Devil’s voice cut through the entire hall, as if coming through a loudspeaker. “It is getting late, the sun will surely be up soon, thus I should allow you to leave to ensure everybody gets home unscathed.”  


The tides of people leaving, including Magnus, didn’t stop the Devil from finding his son in the crowd and locking eyes with him. Alec knew he had nothing to look forward to once everyone left. The facade Hell’s ruler had put up in front of everyone had evaporated and would not extend to the rest of what little time they had before the sun rose.  


xXx  


Magnus didn’t know what came over him at that moment in the hall. All he’d seen was Alec flirting with a faerie and, suddenly, he was setting down his champagne flute and stalking to break them up. But the moment they shared following that made him sure he’d made the right decision, he knew it was wishful thinking but he hoped he’d see Alec again, even if he just got a glimpse of him.  


“I’m an idiot, truly an idiot. So many centuries and still a slut for dangerous love. How close are you going to come to death this time, huh?”  


He smacked his face. There was no way he’d be seeing Alec again, not unless the Devil sent him to kill Magnus. The true intention of the party had been very clear and already everyone in the Downworld was spreading the word, he hadn’t even made it back to his apartment and already a couple of pixies flit past him, nervously yelling about the new grim reaper of the Shadow World. Nobody stood a chance against someone like Alec, the direct offspring of the Devil. He could read minds and god knows what other gifts he possessed.  


“If only I could spend one night with him.” Magnus thought aloud. “One night and then I’d be able to go on with my life and maybe see him again in a couple centuries when he’s no doubt sent to kill me.”  


xXx  


Nothing but pain surrounded Alec, one couldn’t argue that the Devil wasn’t skilled in torture. He lived, breathed, and ate torture and his son was no exception. Alec knew he’d get in trouble for flirting with anyone, he was supposed to be his father’s loyal dog, sent out to kill anyone who got on the Devil’s nerves. One couldn’t be an emotionless killer when you got to know those you’d potentially have to kill. It held the same logic as why Alec had not been allowed to interact with any of the demons who waited upon him, they all had to be scared of him and they couldn’t be scared of him if they knew him.  


“You knew what would happen if you flirted with anyone, if you went deeper than the basic introductions and pleasantries.” the Devil’s voice pierced Alec’s skull as the barbed whip pierced his already scarred skin.  


Alec remained silent, despite his desperate urge to cry out in pain. This was nothing new, his punishments were always dreadful, nothing horrible enough to kill him but his father’s wrath had always left him so close to death that one more hit would send him over the edge. The precision was astonishing but Alec didn’t have the luxury of marvelling at it as he was too busy being on the receiving end. If he showed any reaction his father would only wound him worse, he was to show no emotion as a future king should. The final whip left him shifting in and out of consciousness. He barely felt his hands being unbound and his body pushed onto the enormous bed behind him. Blood and sweat soaked his sheets but he did not have the energy to move a single muscle. He felt the strings of complete unconsciousness pulling at his being but before the darkness completely overtook him, Alec found himself clinging onto the moment he shared with Magnus that night. The warlock’s golden cat eyes the last thing he saw before total nothing took over.  


xXx  


The stench of blood permeated Magnus’s nose, putting him on high alert before even entering his apartment. There was no sign of a break in, the door remained magically locked as it was before the warlock had left and none of his alarms had gone off, none of his wards broken. Yet the smell was even more overwhelming when he entered, Chairman Meow met Magnus at the door, staring into his owner’s eyes momentarily before loping towards his bedroom, looking back occasionally as if beckoning for him to follow.  


“Holy fuck,” Magnus breathed.  


His bed was completely soaked in black blood, the same as that of demons. Laying amongst the quickly darkening sheets was Alec, knocked out, perhaps even dead though for some reason Magnus doubted it. The warlock quickly got to work. His first instinct was to call Catarina but he could not do so, he couldn’t involve one of his treasured friends in something that was definitely going to end badly for anyone who helped the Devil’s son. Without a doubt, his father wouldn’t be pleased if he found his son outside of their estate, lying in a male warlock’s bed no less.  


A moan sounded from beneath Magnus, his suspicions that the boy was still alive confirmed.  


“Okay, easy there, I’m just going to flip you over okay?”  


The damage on his torso didn’t seem as bad as that on his back, those welts and cuts looking like chasms, deep in the boy’s skin. They oozed viscous black blood, the same as that of demons but it didn’t seem to have the same toxic properties. Magnus poked and prodded at the cuts, trying to figure out what would work best for them. He finally settled on a salve Catarina Loss had given him for his birthday one year. He was careful massaging it into the Devil boy’s fragile flesh, bruising around the welts already apparent. After dressing the wounds as best as he could, Magnus rolled the boy over into his back and got to work rubbing the salve into his toned chest. The warlock couldn’t help but marvel at Alec’s physical attributes, he was utterly perfect, carved from the gods.  


“Like what you see?” a low chuckle resonated beneath him, coming out as a hoarse whisper.  


Alec’s stunning blue eyes looked up at Magnus under a thick forest of pure black lashes. Blood marred his porcelain face but, thank goodness, it was only blood from the sheets. He looked around at the stained sheets beneath him, frowning slightly once he realized the blood had come from his own body. But Magnus simply waved a hand and the sheets switched to a marvelous, chasm-black, satin set, free of pesky blood stains.  


“What happened to you?” Magnus whispered, unable to stop his hand from cupping Alec’s face.  


The boy’s eyes closed ever so slightly, his face curving into the warlock’s warmth.  


“My father.”  


An unsatisfactory answer. _Guess I’ll have to coax it out of him. _  
__

____

____

“Yes sir, coax away, maybe if I’m pleased enough, I’ll tell you the whole story.” a smirk rested upon Alec’s features and his face tilted up, stretching to meet Magnus.  


His lips were warm, as to be expected from the Devil’s son. The scent of burning wood and pine needles filled the bedroom. Magic. Alec grabbed Magnus’s shirt and pulled him down onto his body. Closer, closer. The warlock straddled the boy, careful not to apply pressure to his wounds. They could have gone on forever if not for Chairman Meow, jumping up onto the bed and firmly planting himself on Alec’s chest. _The little shit. Never shows me that kind of affection but as soon as I start to get naked suddenly he loves me. _When the two separated, Alec’s chest and back were clear, as if never touched with ill intentions. Magnus rolled off of the Devil boy, staring deep into his eyes that stared back with the same amount of intensity.  
__

____

__

“I didn’t know you could do magic.” Magnus finally breathed out, taking in Alec’s entire being with no shame.  


“Not gonna lie, neither did I. I don’t even know how I got here.” Alec ran a hand through Magnus’s hair. “But I’m glad I did.”  


“Mi casa es su casa, apparently.”  


A smirk played along Alec’s face and mouth. _I know you can hear everything going through my head you little asshole. There’s no point in hiding the fact that I think you’re hot as fuck and I want to do so many horrible things to you. _Magnus glared straight at Alec while thinking all of that, but his expression softened when the boy’s smirk faltered. No doubt he had been punished for something he did tonight and the only thing he really did was talk to Magnus. The warlock pulled the boy into his arms, nose to nose, continuing to stare at each other.  
__

____

____

“Not just horrible things, I want to love you and wake up to you and spend all my time with you.” his voice was urgent. “I like to take things as they come, and it just so happens you came into my apartment so now I refuse to let go of you. Metaphorically of course.”  


The Devil boy smiled, “I’ll figure out a way for this to work. For now, yeah I’m a little asshole but I’m your little asshole.”  


He tipped his head back, connecting their lips. They laid together and so they would stay until the first rays of the sun started shining through the darkness and Alec had to return to his estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've said this before, but if you've read this before it has been posted on my Wattpad in my book "Banewood" for a long long time. I am slowly transitioning those chapters onto AO3, hope you enjoy!


End file.
